In a wheel hub manufacturing plant, spin casting wheel hub bars are usually conveyed by men. For heavy weight of bars, bar conveying facilities are designed in the spin casting field. However, the existing conveying facilities often have the following problems: (1) complex design and relatively high maintenance cost; (2) poor adaptability of the mechanism for different diameters of bars, causing high risk of industrial accidents due to unstable clamping; (3) relatively low production efficiency of the existing facilities and failure to meet the production requirements.
The above problems cause
Thus, there is an urgent need for a bar conveying facility in production to overcome the above problems and improve the conveying efficiency.